


Traumatized Love

by flickawhip



Series: Rejoined Again [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Multi, Risa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lenara, Jadzia and Nerys need a little time to re-bond and find themselves again...Ro finds herself bonding with Arandis.





	Traumatized Love

The weeks after Lenara and Nerys come home are filled with slow reassurances. Jadzia may pretend she isn’t struggling to believe they are there, but she does, at least at first. Slowly she begins to really believe they might actually be home, safe, curled around her. Nerys seems able to cope with much of what happened but both Jadzia and Lenara notice she moves closer when they are with other people, seeking the confidence to believe she is home and safe. Despite all the fear both Nerys and Jadzia feel it is clear that Lenara is the one most harmed. She doesn’t show it, at least not early on, not when she’s awake, but even so, when her guard is down, she is hurting. 

Fear doesn’t seem to ease for weeks on end, nightmares and flashbacks seem to be plaguing the three of them, none more so than Lenara, who seems to wake screaming for many nights on end. The slow trek back to confidence isn’t easy and the three bond closer time and again, Lenara finding herself sleeping better when she is safely tucked between Nerys and Jadzia. 

They work as a team to try to support one another. Nerys slowly becomes more confident, spending more time with Ro when they had chances, the company of another Bajoran survivor had clearly helped her through. Ro had been ready to support anyone who needed her. 

Ro had been surprised by how often Jadzia chose to train with her, learning new tactics for fighting and tactical advantages, it was clear that even now Jadzia mostly blamed herself for what had happened. 

Ro had also sat with Lenara a few times, coaxing out truth on what had happened, trying to help Lenara understand it. She might not like being in pain, or reminding herself what had happened but she knew she was probably the only person who understood Lenara’s pain. 

She had been the one to suggest that the three women, the three lovers, went to visit Arandis on Risa. She had also, when Lenara complained, commenting that she would not feel comfortable leaving the station without some kind of tactical officer, suggested that she would be the one to take them there. It had not really surprised her when Lenara agreed. She had been slightly more surprised by how readily Nerys and Jadzia agreed. 

The four of them had been greeted on landing by Arandis. Arandis had been quick to read what was going on, separating Ro from the other three instantly by suggesting that Ro should stay with her. She knew she would not see much of Jadzia at this point, Jadzia needed to stay with Lenara and Nerys. 

Settling in on Risa had done wonders for them. Although it was clear that the stresses of what had happened would linger it was also clear that the time away from the station would let them have time to breathe and find ways past what was still haunting them. 

Arandis and Ro had found it a lot easier to stay away, Arandis finding herself intrigued by how Ro reacted to her and how easily the woman had given in to her charms and company. By the time that Lenara, Jadzia and Nerys left it was clear that Ro was a little more reluctant to leave, she had known she could, and would, return, but she knew that she and Arandis could be able to keep contact. 

When they had returned to the station it had been clear that a lot of the troubles clouding around Jadzia, Lenara and Nerys had eased, they had been able to fully open up to one another, and although it was not that easy for them to move on, they at least would be moving on from a place of honesty. 

Lenara continued to sleep well when she had the centre of the bed, but it was clear that the three of them were not really able to go much beyond light hugs and the odd sweet kiss. They would need to work on finding a way back to how they had been.


End file.
